


A Kings Wishes

by Jonathan_D_Allard



Series: The dark side of Camelot [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Emotional Hurt, F/M, King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Relationship Problems, greif, loosing a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonathan_D_Allard/pseuds/Jonathan_D_Allard
Summary: Arthur and Gwen are figthing.
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: The dark side of Camelot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779601
Kudos: 5





	A Kings Wishes

They had been fighting again, something that had become a normal thing these days.

"Go find somewhere else to wet you cock." Gwens words was harsh and spoken in a hushed tone, witch made it all the more icey. Her dark eyes cold and damp like newly upturnd earth.

"Maybe I will!" Arthur roared at her.

"Go ahead and see if I care." Her whole demeanor set in stone. The Queen turns to walk away and as she dos, her husband tried to grab a hold of her arm.

"Gwen... "all the earlier rage gone.

"Don't touch me!" she hissed. Arthur might be calming his temper, but she had been pushed too far to just leave her cold fury and his spiteful words behind. Words that stung deeper than a dagger to the gut would.

The King let go of his beautiful wife, to see her now, no one would ever think she had once been a serving maid, all the Queen of Camelot stood before him, with only just a hint of old Gwen shining through. 

"I'm sorry" Arthur said. And he was sorry. He was sorry for his hurtful words, his uncontrolled temper and barren wife. They had been married for years and yet she had borne him no sons to lead Camelot when Arthur would one day be gone from this world.

As he spoke the words, he saw her anger lessen, not forgive him, but lessen the coldness towards him. Because she as Queen knew the impotence of heirs. In truth she was just as angry and disappointed in herself for not giving her husband a heir. She would give the world to have a babe in her whom, have it sucell at her breast, look at her with wonder in its eyes as she bounced it on her lap.  
Gwen had a hard time being around babes and children without growing sick with want of one of her own.

"Maybe you should take someone else to bed for a change." her words was filled with grief. Just because she couldn't bring life into the world didn't mean Camelot stopped needing the king to have children.  
"Maybe it would be good for both of us to take a break from trying to hard."

"Gwen it will happen at some point, we will go to Gaius again." Arthur took a step closer to his wife. Trying to breach the space between them. However only to be met with her stepping farther away from him.

"I mean it Arthur, you should find someone to keep your bed warm for awhile if you don't want to sleep alone. I need time. It's too much, I can't." Her voice broke." I can't do it again, I won't."

"Gwen..."

"No!" She yelled. "It wasn't you that felt life inside you wither up and die, it wasn't you that had to push a bailey babe like thing out. "she took a deep breath. "I need time to heal and mend my heart Arthur, I'm not saying go farther basterds left and right. But if you want company to mend your sorrow find it else were." she dries her eyes and left the King stunned in his chambers without giving him a look over her shoulder or a parting smile as she used to do.

They had been so in love, once. Now Arthur didn't know. He loved her and he wanted her, but something had changed along the way. They had both grown, bath been broken in more than one way. The question was it they could mend than broken pieces together.

Arthur needed a fucking drink. He took the goblet and dark deep. He grabbed the pitcher and filled his cup again. Drank it and refilled it before sitting down in front of the fire to stare into it with enty eyes.

The King sipped his wine until there were no more in the pitcher.

"Merlin!" he hollered, only to find no servant to come to his aid. He didn't really care that he wasn't heard, he just wanted more wine, but he didn't rise to go find some for himself. It doesn't do for a king to do a servento job, not even if the servant was his friend. So Arthur Kept sitting with his empty cup in front of the fire.

When Merlin showed later with two plates of supper, Arthur couldn't help but feel his heart break just a little more.

"The Queen will take hers in her champers."

"Had another spat, I take it, Sire."

"Shut up and go bring her her food and come back with more wine."

"Is it wise to..." Merlin was shut off by Arthurs roar.

"Now Merlin!" he placed one of the plates on table in silence and walked with the tray towards the door.

"Sire?" Merlin's face showed confusion and what looked to be concern.

"You heard me, Merlin." His words sounded tired even to his own ears.

"Yes sire." Merlin left with no further words. He knew when not to pressure Arthur.

The King barely ate, he found he had no stomach for it after his spat with Gwen and his lost temper yelling at Merlin. Whin a short amount of time he had pushed those closest to him away.

Arthur went back to watching the dancing flames until he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." he said

Standing Merlin with, not one but two pitchers filled with wine and a worried look on his face.

"Merlin you can go."

"But Sire..." Arthur only had to look at him for his voice to fade away. That didn't stop Merlin from trying again.

"Arthur.." again Arthur stopped Merlin in mid sentence "I am perfectly fine to undress myself and find my bed when the time comes. Go." it was clear to the King that his servant wanted to say more, but held his tongue and left.

Arthur was glad Merlin had, because he couldn't guarantee that he wouldn't have thrown something after his friend if he hadn't left and taken his expression of concern and pity with him.

Yelling and fighting Arthur could deal with, but pity was the only thing he couldn't. Pity was something he never could or would be able to deal with.

Arthur drowned another cup before going back to looking into the fire, after drinking both pitchers he never got to undressing or going to bed. Merlin found Arthur still sitting the the chair still holding the goblet in his hand as he sat snoring before the dead fire.

**Author's Note:**

> I had an ideer about continuing it, with Arthur finding a lover to dull the pain. But I dont know if its to much and this just deserst to stand on its own.


End file.
